


It's not weird

by uniconic_konnie



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Aged Down Characters, Bluefur tries her best to be a good aunt, M/M, Snowfur's Death, Tigerpaw comforts Whitepaw, Tigerpaw hates Pinestar, Tigerpaw is confusion, Whitepaw has some internalized homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 11:14:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25349842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniconic_konnie/pseuds/uniconic_konnie
Summary: Whitepaw is greatly saddened by the death of his mother. Tigerpaw tries to comfort him but is frustrated by Whitepaw's thoughts about what the other cats would think of it.
Relationships: Background Whitepaw & Bluefur, Tigerclaw & Whitestorm (Warriors), Tigerclaw/Whitestorm (Warriors)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	It's not weird

I know it's not the same situation but in a way, I can understand Whitepaw's situation.

I hate my father for leaving, it makes him weak. For Whitepaw, it's worse, his mother is dead. She now hunts among the stars. It's not fair seeing him this sad.

His usual wide smile is now a frown and those bright yellow, almost golden-colored eyes that nearly make me melt into them are shut closed. I see tears flow down his cheeks. Everyone in camp is devastated, no question about it but Whitepaw and Bluefur seem to be doing the worst. Bluefur tried to comfort Whitepaw, taking over as his caretaker since she was his aunt.

"NO! I JUST WANT TO BE LEFT ALONE!" I perk up my ears hearing the loud yelling. To my surprise, Whitepaw is the one yelling. He usually keeps calm even when angered or upset. Bluefur backs away a bit, lifting a paw and glancing around as many eyes fell on them. I worry for Whitepaw, Bluefur was only trying to help. Either way, she leaves him alone for now.

* * *

I hear a few silent sobs, with a tired blink, I glance over to where the noise is coming from. Whitepaw is facing away from me, I stand up quietly and pad over. I lay my head on his back which makes his jump a bit. He quickly tries to dry his face as he notices it's me. "H-hey Tigerpaw, what're you doing up?" He stutters a little, I smile at him, hoping to comfort him. "I could ask you the same." I decide not to mention I heard him crying.

I just want him to feel okay, even if it's only for tonight. Whitepaw chuckles, sniffling as well. "Yeah, guess you could." He mutters, his eyes closing slowly. I can tell he's trying to stay awake but I'm sure all that crying made him tired. I settle for intertwining our tails, my head still on his back. "I'm here for you, Whitepaw." I whisper to only him, but he's already drifted off. I smile, his warmth against mine was comforting to me too. 

* * *

I wake up to Whitepaw shaking me awake, I'm sure it's not even dawn yet. "Wake up Tigerpaw!" He whisper-shouts. I scowl a bit but glance up at him, "Yeah?"

Whitepaw continues his whispering, "...Thank you for comforting me, but it'll be weird if the other apprentices see us sleeping together." He glances away, I know what he means by that. With a huff, I stand up and go back to my own moss bed. It's cold in comparison to the warmth I'd just left. I turn my back to Whitepaw, frustrated.

He always worried 'what the others would think of it'. Usually, he'd say they'd find it weird. I don't care though, what's weird about it? I feel like he's embarrassed by me.

I tuck my tail in, closing my eyes and hoping to catch what time left I have of sleep. I hear Whitepaw shift in his own moss bed.

I don't understand why it's weird.

* * *

I wake up a while later, most of the apprentices stirring awake as well. I force myself to get up, my mentor would say something if I didn't. I find myself glancing at Whitepaw, who is apologizing to Bluefur for yesterday's outburst.

After some training, it's about dusk. I pad up to the fresh-kill pile, my stomach grumbling. I choose a squirrel and go to sit in my usual spot. Whitepaw joins me, I choose to ignore my gut feeling telling me to be mad at him. "Hey, Tigerpaw." He says, his usual gleam in his eyes is gone but I can tell he's doing better than yesterday.

I greet him with a 'Hello.' before our usual conversation ensues.

* * *

Later that night, I'm asleep in my own moss bed when I feel warmth against my pelt. I nervously look up, relief flooding me when I realize it's Whitepaw.

His eyes are teary, I turn around to wrap my paws around him. He's smaller than me if only a little bit. My fluffy brown tail intertwines with his slim white tail. No words are exchanged but I understand he's comfortable when I look down and he's sleeping. 

I place my head down next to his, smiling before falling asleep.

* * *

Once I wake up, Whitepaw is back in his own moss bed. I decided to confront him later today. 

"Whitepaw, can I ask you something?" He glances up, nodding. "Why..." I pause, trying to regain the courage to ask, "Why do you care about what other cats think about us?" I look down, his gaze is averted. 

After a long silence, he speaks up. "We're not- it's not-" He struggles before finally saying, "Look around us, there's no one _like_ us." My face must've shown my confusion because he explained further. "Have you ever noticed that all the mates consist of a she-cat and a tom?" I think for a moment, that's true

"Why's it weird that we're both toms then? I like you, that's all that matters to me." I say bluntly, Whitepaw sputters before blushing. "L-like me? Like _like like_ or just like as a friend?" He asks quickly.

"Like like of course, and here I thought I was the confused one." I tease, seeing him flustered is something new. Whitepaw glances up at me, I notice that some of his gleam is back. "I like like you too." He says quietly. I nuzzle his cheek with my own, "So, let's be the first mates that look like us." I suggest, he chuckles a little.

"We have to wait 'till we're warriors, dummy." I smile, "Okay, fine. We'll wait until then."

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to make it bittersweet?


End file.
